


Missing

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce is a good dad, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Hes Just A Baby, bruce isnt emotionally constipated, hes trying to help, mustve skipped out on his surplus of emotional fiber today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Dick just wants to help Batman, thats what Robin is for, right?
Series: Angstober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Kudos: 26





	Missing

It was supposed to be quick, in and out, before anyone even noticed he was there he would be leaving with all the information they'd need.

It wasn't.

Something must have alerted them, and Gotham criminals were quicker on their feet and smarter in their plans than Bruce gave them credit for. It cost him valuable information that could've helped the case.

And the kid.

Dick, who was adamant on joining him. Who had snuck out behind him, trailing the bat to the warehouse. Bruce hadn't even known the kid had followed him out of the cave. Bruce had made a quick retreat when he realized that he wasn't going to get what he came for, and needed to get a better approach for next time.

But the kid.

He didn't.

Bruce had gotten back to the cave, frustrated and upset that the plan hadn't worked. Next time he'd need to be more careful, scope out the scene better, they would be on higher alert for a while. That meant he couldn't go back for several days.

He sat down at the computer with a sigh, putting in all the measly scraps of information he'd managed to get. 

.

.

Dick had just become Robin, but he knew that Bruce was going on a mission. The man had barely even insinuated that Dick would get to go on missions, and it felt like if he didn't go now and prove that he could help, he'd never be allowed to.

It was simple logic, really.

Dick knew that Bruce wouldn't let him out if he just asked. What was it about "better to ask for forgiveness, than to ask permission"? It at least seemed logical to go after Batman when he was leaving.

It didn't seem so great of a plan now.

Bruce hadn't seen him, didn't know he was there, and he had left. A fight had broken out, Dick wasn't careful enough, he was spotted and taken down quickly. It was stupid, it was such a little mistake, and he should've just listened. Bruce was right to not take him along.

Maybe Bruce was right to leave him there too.

He couldn't cause problems like this if he wasn't Robin.

The thought made his chest tighten in panic. He could lose it - Bruce could take away Robin. Dick had thrown away the chance to help people, for what? To prove a point? That didn't even work?

His eyes burned a little with tears, he wouldn't be able to help anymore. It was almost certain. He couldn't listen, couldn't even sneak around well enough to not get caught.

.

.

Bruce stood from the computer, stretching from being in the position for far too long. He made his way from the cave, noticing the jungle gym that Dick spent so much of his time on. He smiled, the kid had been doing so well, he was going to end up being one hell of a hero soon.

Bruce walked down the halls, passing Alfred, who seemed a bit off, but said nothing. He frowned, maybe it was nothing, but it was certainly too late for Alfred to be worrying about any food in the oven. 

He nearly passed by Dick's room without thought, but stopped when he noticed the door wasn't closed.

The kid hated that.

Bruce poked his head in, checking that he was asleep.

In a worrying sweep of the room, he understood why Alfred seemed off. Dick wasn't there. He wasn't in the cave, either, and from Alfred's quick pace to the cave, it seemed he wasn't anywhere in the manor.

.

.

A man had grabbed onto his hair, yanking up, forcing Robin to look up at him. He smiled a crooked grin that made Dick squirm, "So, ya little rat," he cast a glance at the 'R' on Dick's chest, "what were you doin' pokin' around my shit?"

Dick stuttered, not sure of how to answer. What could he tell him?

A glint of steel caught his eye, "Come on now, brat, I don't have all night."

A sound came from behind the man, not loud enough to alarm him, but Robin glanced over to see a creeping shadow drawing closer.

The man's grip loosened, and he slumped over to the side. Dick looked up for a moment, confirming that it was Bruce, before a wave a shame washed over him.

"I'm sorry." he said, nearly a whisper, "I-" he dropped his head, his throat tightening.

The Bat had already set to work on the zip ties holding his hands and feet together, and those holding him to the shoddy chair. Dick tried to calm down, even if just a little, but he couldn't seem to keep it sealed enough. 

His hands came free, and he quickly wrapped them around himself, trying to stop the panic that hadn't gotten out earlier. 

Bruce paused, all the zip ties were broken, but the kid had folded into himself even more. After a second of hesitation Bruce kneeled down, placing a hand on the chair.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, you're safe." He tried, Dick looked up at him, still looking just as scared as before. 

"I'm sorry, I messed it up, I shouldn't have come, I-" he rushed out, "I just wanted to help."

He looked back down at his knees, skinned a bit from getting caught. 

"I know, you wanted to help me, that's alright, but you need to tell me first"

Dick nodded, standing up on legs that felt like jello.

"Come on kid, let's get back home"


End file.
